


Wait for Me

by FlamencoDiva



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Dean helps his friend on a vamp hunt after fifteen years of on and of again sexual encounters. When a hunt goes wrong, can he make it in time to save her?





	Wait for Me

He watched her as her hips swayed to the music. The beat of the music was bouncing off the walls of the nightclub. Although it wasn’t his scene, they had a hunt to complete. It seemed local monsters felt it was perfect to prey on horny, drunk club goers. But here he was with his best friend of over fifteen years. Her hips swayed to the Latin beat, well then again she was latin. Her father had been very good hunting buddies with his. But something changed, he felt a primal need to grind up next to her to keep the men staring at her away. She turned as was surprised to see him as the one grinding on her.

He shivered when he felt her hot breath in his ear, “You don’t dance to this Dean, what are you doing?”

“Making sure that you know I got your back” he shrugged and took a big sip of his beer.

“Dean…” she began, she knew this game.

              They had been playing it since they were sixteen. Dean was her first, and she was sure she was his. After the initial shock, they developed friends with benefits that is until Cassie came into the picture. After that, Eveline had kept her distance, even going so far as to leaving Dean alone with Cassie for the duration of his relationship. It was on and off with them, more of a scratch an itch after a hunt kind of relationship.

“Eveline, Let's just enjoy and gank a monster huh?” He continued to drink his beer as Eveline danced with him.

              He felt her perfect ass grinding on him every time she turned. It took all of his willpower not to start kissing her neck and take her on the dance floor. They were here on a mission, and he needed to focus. After the third song of the same sensual beat, Eveline tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the back of the club. The Vampire had seduced a girl looking no older than twenty.

“let’s go,” she took his hand in hers and led him towards the back.

              They had gotten there in time to behead the bastard and rescue the shaken girl. The alleyway was now empty, the vampires body and head tossed into a dumpster. Eveline, sighed in frustration, she was turned on, and the last thing she needed was to fall back into the arms of Dean Winchester. The last time she fell into bed with him, was after the leviathans were out in the open. Bobby had recently died, and he had contacted her to meet. She hadn’t seen him since he left to be with the Yoga instructor and her son. She had sworn to never be with him, but his eyes and the fact that tequila was her weakness, made things fall into place.

              She had snuck out after that ignoring his calls until she saved him from a feral werewolf years later. But that time, she steered him to the local bar skanks and made her exit, telling Sam not to let him contact her again. But here she was, with him again and she couldn’t help take his scent in. Dean growled slightly as he pushed her up against the wall of the club in the alley. His lips crashed into hers, and his tongue explored her mouth. Eveline gasped and moaned at the invasion of his tongue in her mouth.

              She pushed her tongue against his battling for domination her fingers in his hair tugging on it, inciting a sexual grunt from him. The one thing she remembered, he loved having his hair pulled. Her panties were wet with excitement as she hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties aside. There was no time for foreplay; it was going to be quick and dirty. He was already free of his pants as he pushed her up on the wall and entered her. Dean was slamming into her, her walls screaming to filled with every inch of him.

“Eveline,” he moaned in her ear, “God I missed your tight pussy.”

“Save the dirty talk Winchester and just fuck me, I have an early hunt tomorrow,” she commanded and pulled him against her.

              Dean pushed fast and hard, slamming into her until he could feel her walls clench around him close to her release. He twitched inside of her his body coming close to ecstasy.

“I’m gonna…” She moaned.

“Cum princess, cum all over my cock.” He told her as her sweet release came, and he filled her with his hot seed.

              Dean let her down gently as she adjusted herself. She avoided his gaze, and he had been fighting his feelings for her since he was eighteen. He watched as she grabbed a napkin from her purse and cleaned herself off.

“Eveline,” he muttered.

“Thanks for the help and the stress relief,” she cut him off. “I guess I’ll see you around,” she walked off leaving him alone in the alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              She gasped as the angel blade penetrated her left side. The demon gave a triumphant smile as he pushed the blade in deep.

“Dean Winchester’s whore,” it sneered, the black eyes peering into hers.

“You’re all talk for a demon,” she plunged her demon blade into the demon's neck.

              One of two blades in the world that had been passed down from generation to generation in her family and she was glad Dean had the other. She panted as she removed the angel blade and slumped down against the wall in the building. Her last night on earth and this was how it would end. She hadn’t told anyone where she was, and she figured she would always die this way. She felt the blood pool on her hand gushing out of her wound. She felt the tears pool in her eyes. They say that a person's life flashes before their eyes when they are dying, and she saw it. Green eyes in her life, happy, sad, angry. They haunted her throughout her adventures, and there they were at the end.

              She let out a strangled cry and cursed. Her breathing began to slow as her heat began to weaken from the loss of blood. She never noticed the familiar rumble outside and the pounding of heavy footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse. Her vision blurred and she heard the voice it sounded far away.

“Eveline! No, No!” the gentle but callous hands were warm against her cheek, she knew who it was, “Come on sweetheart stay awake.”

“Dean,” she coughed, and the taste of iron filled her mouth. She could feel the some of her blood trickle down the side.

“Shhh, don’t speak princess, we’ve got you,” his voice croaked, “You can’t leave me, there is too much we haven’t said, too much that I should have said” his voice cracked.

She chuckled and coughed, “I love you,” she said it as the tears began to flow, “God… I've loved you since you, and I took each other's virginity, Dean.” She let out a painful moan and strangled cry.

              Dean screamed for his brother to hurry with Castiel, but the angel shook his head sadly.

“I’m sorry Dean… We’re too late, Billie isn’t letting me heal her” he said somberly.

“No,” he said in a strangled voice as he sobbed softly. “Eveline, sweetheart fight it, please.”

She shook her head and lifted her hand to his cheek, “It’s ok, It was good to see you again, and we went out with a bang” she chuckled at her joke and coughed up blood.

              Dean shook his head not able to say anything as her life slipped away. He held her in his arms and cried. His best friend his, first real love that he was scared to admit was now gone. He had hoped that once this was over, he could find her and marry her, but it wasn’t meant to be. All the time he wasted with Cassie and Lisa, he regretted not being with her. Her body went limp in his arms, and it took Sam and Cas all of their strength to pry him from her body.

              Sam carried her to the Impala, letting Dean be with her until they were safe and away from the warehouse. Dean spent his time preparing her body and wrapping it carefully for her funeral. He helped Sam and Cas create the pyre for her body.

“I’m sorry, Eveline,” he sniffed, “I was a coward, I was afraid of what was in front of me, afraid of this spark you gave me,” he whimpered as the tears fell. “Wait for me ok? I will take you on the best date I can think of in Heaven, you just have to wait for me.”

              He lit the pyre, the blaze crackling and sizzling over Eveline’s carefully wrapped body. Sam and Cas watched as Dean stood in silence saying his final goodbye.


End file.
